


The Doctor

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King scowled before he winced.





	The Doctor

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King scowled before he winced. He remembered being sick for a few hours. He also remembered sending his children to obtain lots and lots of pretties for him earlier. Eyes widened after children returned with a doctor. He was cured. Another scowl. 

''YOU SUMMONED A VET FOR ME?!''

 

THE END


End file.
